Siren
by MizuchiiC
Summary: Nagisa selalu datang ke pantai untuk bertemu temannya di sana. Waktu selalu berlalu cepat ketika ia bersama Karma. Sampai suatu hari Fuwa membawa cerita mengenai teman tetangganya yang menghilang di laut. Apa yang terjadi? Apa itu Siren? Oneshoot;Kritik dan saran sangat diterima ('w').
Assassination Classroom by Matsui Yusei

Warn: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Oneshoot, kado yang 'agak' terlambat untuk **RinRiku** :"D.

* * *

"Nagisa-kun kau yakin akan pulang sendiri lagi hari ini? Sudah lama kita tidak pulang bersama. Yang lain juga sedang menunggu di depan," Ajak Kayano pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Iya, aku akan pulang sendiri. Hari ini aku punya urusan kecil,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hati-hati ya!"

Nagisa hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum seperti biasa sebagai balasannya. Nagisa membereskan tasnya kemudian meranselkan benda persegi itu ke punggungnya. Dari balik kaca jendela kelas Nagisa mengamati Kayano dan teman-temannya yang lain berjalan menjauh sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya hilang dari penglihatan Nagisa.

Tak lama setelah itu Nagisa juga beranjak keluar dari kelasnya. Hari ini dia juga akan pergi ke sana.

Ya, ke pantai tempat dia bertemu dengan teman barunya yang unik itu.

Letak sekolahnya ini memang tidak jauh dari laut, laut yang menghampar luas itu ada di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Jika dia melewati jalan menurun yang mengarah ke jalan raya kemudian berbelok ke kanan maka dia akan mendapati tangga kecil untuk dapat turun ke laut.

Cahaya matahari senja yang berwarna merah-jingga itu memantul ke laut yang tenang itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, mengingat laut ini cukup jauh dari rumah penduduk dan caranya untuk turun kemari cukup sulit.

Untung saja tubuh Nagisa terbilang kecil sehingga baginya tidak sulit untuk melewati anak tangga alami yang mulai berlumut itu. Meski dia juga harus tetap berhati-hati karena licin.

Nagisa mendapati suara cipratan air dari arah kanannya. Segera saja dia menghampiri suara yang sudah tidak asing itu. Ada suara nyanyian juga yang menemani suara percikan air.

"Karma-kun!"

"Ah, Nagisa-kun, akhirnya kau datang juga."

Pemuda berambut merah menyala itu menyambut Nagisa dari dalam air. Ia sedang berenang di tepian. Nagisa berjongkok di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Karma-kun, kau masih berenang di waktu seperti ini?"

"Airnya hangat lho,"

"Aku tidak mengerti seberapa besar rasa sukamu pada bidang olahraga air ini."

"Berenang itu mengasyikan. Ketika kau berenang, kau akan merasakan air yang mengenai kepalamu seolah menjernihkan segala kepenatan yang sedang melanda."

"Karma-kun… kau… "

Karma berenang mendekati Nagisa.

"Benar-benar bodoh ya?"

"Apa katamu?" Karma menyipratkan air laut ke wajah Nagisa.

"Akh! Tapi benar kan? Bukannya melepaskan kepenatan, yang ada kau bisa flu karena terlalu banyak berenang."

"Yahh, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku ingin jadi seorang perenang."

"Dasar…" Nagisa akhirnya duduk di atas pasir sambil mengamati Karma yang berenang dengan serunya di tengah-tengah laut.

Ponsel Nagisa yang bergetar membuatnya membuka ponselnya itu. Ia mendapati sebuah pesan dari ibunya yang menyuruh dirinya untuk segera pulang.

Betapa terkejutnya Nagisa ketika melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00? Rasanya tadi masih pukul 16.30. Waktu selalu terasa cepat ketika Nagisa bersama Karma.

"Karma-kun, besok aku akan datang kemari lagi. Ibuku sudah menghubungiku. Kau juga, jangan terlalu lama berenang. Besok kan masih hari sekolah," Ujar Nagisa sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Yaa, aku akan pulang tak lama lagi." Karma melambaikan tangannya pada Nagisa sampai Nagisa benar-benar sudah naik ke jalan raya.

Karma menurunkan tangannya kemudian ekspresinya berubah tanpa disadari seorang pun.

"Pulang ya…?"

Besoknya ketika istirahat Nagisa bersama Sugino makan siang bersama. Mereka tanpa sengaja mendengar perbincangan para gadis di kelas mereka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ah! Kau mengejutkanku saja!" Seru Yada sambil melotot ke arah Sugino yang meminta maaf.

"Jadi?" Ulang Sugino.

"Belakangan ini ada cerita yang cukup heboh. Aku mendengarnya dari tetanggaku sendiri yang merupakan seorang nelayan." Ujar gadis pecinta shounen manga yang duduk di sebelah Yada.

"Mengenai apa? Apa dia menemukan harta karun atau—"

"Diam sebentar. Kau mau dengar atau tidak?" Kali ini Rio yang berkata.

"Lanjutkan saja Fuwa,"

"Hmm. Jadi tetanggaku itu sempat berlayar bersama temannya di laut, mereka dengar di sana banyak ikannya meskipun sepi," Fuwa mulai bercerita dan semuanya seketika diam mendengarkan.

"Tetanggaku menyebar ikan tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai tapi temannya itu berlayar jauh sampai ke tengah laut. Tetanggaku memanggilnya setelah mendapat cukup ikan. Dia berencana untuk segera pulang makanya dia memanggil temannya itu tapi temannya itu sudah menghilang dari sana."

"Eeh?"

"Tetanggaku heran, padahal Cuma 45 menit saja dia tidak memerhatikan temannya tetapi temannya itu menghilang bagaikan tertelan laut. Kemudian tetanggaku memanggil penduduk yang berjalan di jalanan. Dia meminta mereka untuk menemaninya mencari temannya itu. Akhirnya tetanggaku dan 2 orang lainnya mencari ke tengah laut. Di bawah tebing mereka mendapati kapal temannya tetapi tidak ada ia di sana. Kapal itu kosong seolah ditinggalkan,"

"Mereka turun dari kapal dan mencari-cari teman tetanggaku namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan mereka juga mencari ke jalan raya. Sampai sekarang teman tetanggaku belum pulang. Keluarganya sangat khawatir. Mereka berencana untuk melapor pada polisi,"

Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat. Dia rasa dia bisa menanyakan hal ini pada Karma. Mengingat temannya yang satu itu sangat suka berenang di sana.

"Hii, seram juga ya…"

"Tidak, tidak. Yang mengejutkannya lagi…" Fuwa mulai bersuara kembali.

"Tetanggaku bilang dia sempat mendengar suara nyanyian yang merdu meskipun sayup-sayup dari arah tebing ketika dia masih ada di tepi pantai. Dia bilang itu mungkin ulah para siren,"

"Siren?" Ulang Nagisa tak paham.

"Hmm, katanya sih wujudnya bak putri duyung dan dia menarik para korbannya dengan nyanyian mereka. Kurang lebih begitulah yang kudapat dari salah satu manga yang kubaca," Jelas Fuwa.

"T-tunggu! Tunggu! Yang kau maksud tebing itu… tebing tempat sekolah kita ini berdiri?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Hwaa, menyeramkan sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah mau ke sana!"

"Aku juga. Aku takut bertemu siren itu,"

Semuanya sibuk membicarakan betapa menakutkannya cerita yang baru saja disampaikan Fuwa. Lain halnya dengan Nagisa yang malah sibuk sendiri dengan rencananya.

 **.**

Sorenya sepulang sekolah Nagisa segera turun melalui anak tangga yang biasanya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat sisi pantai di seberang terlihat lebih ramai dengan beberapa mobil polisi serta pasukan yang ditugaskan untuk mencari orang yang hilang itu. Ketika ingin mendatangi bagian bawah tebing yang terdapat sebuah kapal, Nagisa dicegah oleh orang yang bertugas di sana.

"Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh lewat sini, nak."

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan temanku! Biasanya dia berenang di sekitar sini,"

"Kau ini mengigau? Tidak ada siapapun yang pernah ke sini semenjak—"

Fokus Nagisa berpindah pada sosok Karma yang melambai ke arahnya, seolah menyuruh Nagisa mengikutinya pergi dari sini.

"—anak seusiamu. Maka dari itu lebih baik kau pulang sa—Hey!"

"Maaf, pak, saya akan segera pergi!" Nagisa meninggalkan petugas itu dan mengikuti Karma yang berenang ke sebelah kiri. Cukup jauh dari tempat kapal itu.

"Hahhh,"

"Kau tidak apa, Nagisa-kun? Kau baru berlari sebentar saja lho. " Ejek Karma yang membuat Nagisa merenggut kesal. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih berenang di sini? Kau tidak lihat petugas tadi?"

"Karena aku dan air adalah satu." Jawab Karma dengan serius. Nagisa kontan menjitaknya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Itu sakit!"

"Aku tidak peduli," Nagisa duduk sambil menghela nafas. "Ah! Apa kau kemarin juga berenang di sini?"

Karma mengangguk, "Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tanya saja. Siapa tahu kau melihat nelayan yang kemarin—"

Ucapan Nagisa terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi Karma yang berubah meski hanya sebentar.

"Aku tidak tahu, kemarin aku hanya berenang sebentar saja,"

Saat itu Nagisa seolah melihat sisi lain Karma. Wajah tanpa dihiasi senyuman usilnya. Karma terlihat seperti suasana laut di malam hari yang dingin.

 **.**

"Fuwa-san, apa kau tahu ciri-ciri umum makhluk bernama siren itu?"

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Err… Hanya penasaran saja."

"Hmm, setahuku siren itu memiliki suara yang merdu. Mereka punya buntut seperti ikan dan dapat bernafas di dalam air. Mereka hidup cukup lama dan awet muda. Oh! Mereka juga dikatakan memiliki parah yang rupawan, cantik dan tampan,"

"Tampan? Maksudmu siren juga ada yang laki-laki?"

"Kabarnya sih begitu."

Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Fuwa.

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," Jawab Nagisa.

Ia rasa ia harus memastikan sesuatu yang sudah mengganjal di pikirannya sejak kemarin.

Sorenya Nagisa kembali datang ke laut. Dia tidak menemukan sosok merah temannya.

"Karma-kun! Apa kau di sini? Karma-kuun!" Nagisa memanggil nama Karma berkali-kali sekeras mungkin melawan suara rintikan hujan yang deras dan juga bunyi guntur. Hari ini cuaca memang tidak begitu baik. Badai dikabarkan akan menyapa desa mereka.

Tidak aneh kalau semisalnya remaja pelajar seusia Nagisa dan Karma tidak berkeliaran di cuaca buruk seperti ini. Tapi kalau misalnya tebakan Nagisa bahwa Karma bukanlah seorang yang seusia dengannya dan bukanlah seorang pelajar biasa maka seharusnya Karma masih ada di sini.

Nagisa mendapati kakinya yang basah karena ombak yang mulai mengenai pinggiran pantai. Semakin lama semakin besar dan tanpa disadari sebuah ombak besar melahap Nagisa.

"Ap—Bluuub!" Nagisa terbawa ombak tersebut. Masuk ke dalam lautan yang gelap. Berusaha untuk berenang ke permukaan tetapi itu sia-sia. Arus laut terlalu kencang bagi Nagisa.

Semakin lama nafas Nagisa semakin menipis. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya mulai memburam. Apakah dia akan terbawa arus dan meninggal di sini? Di dalam lautan yang sangat dalam dan gelap ini?

Sebelum pandangan Nagisa menghilang dia sempat melihat sosok pemuda dengan surai merah dengan buntut yang sewarna rambutnya berenang menghampiri Nagisa. Sosok itu terlihat khawatir meski tidak begitu terlihat jelas.

' _Apakah itu Karma-kun?_ '

' _Kalau iya, dia memiliki buntut yang indah,_ ' Batin Nagisa sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam.

 **.**

Matanya mulai membuka. Rasanya berat sekali untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Astaga… Terima kasih, kami-sama. Anakku sadar!" Nagisa terkejut begitu mendapati ibunya yang memeluk erat tubuh yang terasa lemas itu.

"Akhirnya kau , betapa bersyukurnya aku."

"Ibu… Di mana aku?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit. Sudah 4 hari kau tidak sadarkan diri setelah terbawa ombak. Kami menemukanmu setelah badai berhenti di tepian pantai, tepatnya di bawah tebing."

"Kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkan ibu! Untuk apa kau ke sana saat ada badai seperti waktu itu?"

Nagisa terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membalas, "Entahlah.".

 **.**

Setelah beristirahat selama hampir sepekan penuh akhirnya Nagisa bisa kembali bersekolah. Tidak terasa pula musim panas sudah berganti menjadi musim gugur dan kemudian musim dingin. Semenjak kejadian itu Nagisa tidak pernah bertemu sosok penyelamatnya lagi. Dia pernah mencoba ke sana namun tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Karma seolah menghilang pada waktu itu juga.

Nagisa menjalankan kehidupannya seperti biasa lagi. Dia lulus dari sekolahnya dan masuk ke dalam perguruan tinggi. Mengejar impiannya untuk menjadi seorang guru dan hidup mandiri di kota besar seperti Tokyo.

Nagisa juga berubah cukup banyak meski dia masih tidak begitu tinggi seperti dulu. Kini rambut birunya dipangkas pendek rapih.

Meski sudah beranjak dewasa ada beberapa hal yang juga tidak berubah dari seorang Nagisa Shiota.

Apabila kau bertanya padanya mengenai insiden di mana dia tenggelam maka jawabannya selalu sama.

"Aku selamat karena makhluk yang disebut siren."

 **End**

A/N: Iya, berakhir dengan begitu saja :". Ini saya persembahkan pada RinRiku yang ulang tahun beberapa uhukbulanuhuk lalu dan tentunya juga kepada para KaruNagi shipper. Saya udah lama sekali gak mampir ke fandom Ansatsu dan belum menonton season 2nya jadi maapkeun kalau terlalu OOC, saya aja ilfeel sendiri :"D. Akhir kata terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini (_ _) /sungkem.

 **Extra:**

Nagisa menatap hamparan lautan biru yang ada di hadapannya. Hari ini dia baru saja menjenguk ibunya dan memang sedang dalam masa liburannya. Kebetulan tadi dia juga mampir ke sekolah lamanya. Jadinya Nagisa juga memutuskan kemari. Ke tempat yang dulunya sangat sering ia kunjungi.

"Ah, ternyata ada orang lain juga."

Sontak Nagisa segera menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membelalak terkejut melihat orang di belakangnya. Dia memiliki mata berwarna keemasan dan juga rambut berwarna merah bagai api membara. Rambutnya tersisir rapih dan dia mengenakan setelan jas.

"Kau sering mampir kemari?" Tanyanya yang membuat Nagisa tersadar dari lamunannya.

' _Apa yang kau pikirkan Nagisa? Dia bukan seorang siren. Dia punya sepasang kaki sepertimu!_ ' Nagisa menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"H-hah, iya aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak begitu sering mampir kemari. Hanya saja… dulu aku pernah tenggelam di sini."

"Ohh, kenangan yang tidak begitu bagus."

"Begitulah."

"Tapi kau tetap datang kemari,"

"Hm?"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak akan datang ke sini lagi? Ini tempat di mana kau hampir kehilangan nyawa."

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku kemari. Kakiku… seolah berjalan sendiri,"

"Hee, aneh ya, Nagisa-san?"

Nagisa tersentak ketika orang itu mengetahui namanya padahal dia belum memperkenalkan diri sama sekali.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tahu namamu dari name tag yang menyembul di tasmu itu. Kau seorang guru?"

"I-iya," Nagisa cukup terkejut tadi tapi ternyata orang di depannya melihat name tag yang ia bawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman? Kau terlihat sedang berlibur di sini dan begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak begitu mengenal daerah ini. Jadi bagaimana kalau kau menolongku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu kita bertemu lagi di sini besok," Orang itu beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu namaku." Dia berhenti beberapa saat.

"Namaku Karma kenal Nagisa-kun,"

Seketika Nagisa teringat bahwa ia tidak membawa name tagnya dan tasnya tidak terbuka sedikitpun.


End file.
